The family he never knew
by Amylou11987
Summary: The war for gundam ploits has ended and instead of there being five ploits there is a sixth and she also happends to be the twin sister of harry potter what choas will happend when these six ploits come in to harrys life? Yaoi and maybe some limes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't know own Harry potter or Gundam Wing but I do own my OC and her Gundam!**

**Chapter 1**

"So what do you think Lady Une wants to see us all about?" asked "...Duo, a boy of about sixteen. He had long, chestnut brown hair tied into a braid to keep it out of his light violet eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt and faded jeans with black boots."

"I don't know Duo but we'll soon find out," said Raven, a girl around about the same age with long black hair that was flowing freely down her back and pricing green eyes she was wearing black jeans and a red top she also had black boots on.

You wouldn't think of it looking at her but Raven had led a hard life growing up on the streets she may look tough but she has a heart of gold unless you piss her off or try and hurt her family then she could turn as cold and mean as the next guy.

"Well if you two stop talking we may find out sooner," said Wufei, a young man of sixteen he had longish black hair and black eyes and he was wearing a long sleeved top and waded grey jeans and black trainers.

"Oh lighten up Wufei, Lady Une will properly keep us waiting anyway," said Quatre, a young boy of sixteen he had platinum blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes he was wearing black pants and a white shirt with black shoes.

"So which one of us do you think is in trouble then? I say it's Raven or Quatre "said Trowa, a boy of sixteen he had brown hair which was styled with a uni bang over one of his green eyes and was wearing a red t-shirt and black stone washed jeans he also had black shoes on.

"Oi that was one time Trowa and anyway you have been in trouble a lot more than me?" said Raven with a playful glare.

"Yeah she's right Trowa," said Quatre with a glare at his lover.

"We're here," said Heero, a young of sixteen he had short dark brown hair which could be mistaken for black in the right light, he had Persian blue eyes he was wearing a green tank top and white jeans with black trainers.

"Well who's going to go first?" said Raven with a nervous sigh "I don't know why where so worried anyway, I mean we haven't blown anything up.....yet."

"Come on guys we'll all go in together" said Wufei knocking on the door, grabbing his lover's braid so he couldn't get away.

"Come in," called a voice of a women from the other side of the door.

The six teenagers entered a normal looking office with a women in her forties sat behind a desk with a file in front of her.

She was wearing a red blouse she black pants and black high heeled shoes she was also wearing back glass and had her long brown hair down.

"Ah good morning everyone, I hope you're all well?" asked the woman, Lady Une with a smile.

"We are fine thank you Lady Une" said Quatre with a smile.

"Well I assume you want to know why I have called you all here?" said Lady Une with a smile, taking pleasure in watching the boys and one girl fidget slightly.

"Well we have a bet going that either you have found out that one of us has a relative or that one of us is in trouble," said Raven with a laugh.

"Well Raven it was you I wanted to talk to" said Lady Une with a sigh she knew this was not going to go down well.

"Really, whatever it was I didn't do it!" said Raven holding her hands up and shaking her head.

"Clam down child, you're not in trouble its...... well I have discovered that you have a brother Raven.....well your twin brother actually," said Lady Une who then waited for the fireworks to start.

"..........YOU WHAT?" screamed Raven jumping up from her seat causing the others to flinch at Raven's pitch.

"Yes Raven, its true you have a twin brother his name is Harry James Potter, here's his file and what information we could get on him," said Lady Une passing Quatre the folder as Duo was trying to clam Raven down.

"Raven come on, calm down, you know I'm still your brother no matter what happens," said Duo putting an arm around her shoulders "And depending on things maybe your twin could be one of us to?"

"I know Duo I know... Oi Quatre, pass me that folder," said Raven.

"Here go you Raven," said Quatre passing her the folder.

"Thanks, well at least I can say this much we do look a lot alike," said Raven with a small laugh at the photo.

"Hn," was all Herro said when he heard her comment, though he couldn't wait to see if the boy was truly as cute in real life as he was in the photo.

"Well you best get ready as we have set you up a house in Privet Drive, Surry so you can get to know your brother before you introduce yourself," said Lady Une with a metal sigh, she knew what the pilots were like with new people, stupid war and doctors.

"Thanks Lady Une, well come on guys guess we got a trip to pack for," said Raven with an innocent smile which made the boys think twice.

"Yeah we have," said Wufei and Quatre at the same time with a sigh as they knew they couldn't fight their fate.

'Oh Kami help us' thought Lady Une as she watched the pilots leave her office.

**Okay tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Thanks for reading and have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't know own Harry potter or Gundam Wing but I do own my OC and her Gundam! I also apologies if some of the Pilots seem a bit OOC this is my first Gumdam/Harry potter fic!

Chapter 2

It had been a couple of weeks since Raven had found out about her brother and she and the rest of the pilots where currently moving in to their new home in number 6 Privet Drive.

"Man I hate this place everything looks the same," exclaimed Duo throwing his hands in the air.

"Oi Duo are you going to stand there and complain all day or are you going to help us move all theses boxes?" said Raven with her hands on her hips.

"All right I'm coming geez," said Duo Grabbing a box and heading inside while the others just shook their heads.

Some time later:

They had managed to get everything inside and in some kind of order well it was chaos really.

"Man I'm I glad that's over with," said Quatre flopping on the sofa next to Trowa.

"Yeah me too" said Trowa with a sigh.

"Hey you guys were thinking of ordering takeout right? I'm about to phone them up so what do you want and from where?" shouted Wufei from the kitchen.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea, I think we should have a pizza," said Duo bouncing into the room.

"Sounds good" said Herro as he went down the hall to the bedrooms.

There house unlike the rest of Privet Drive had five rooms instead of three which suited them all fine as Towra and Quatre could share and the others got their own rooms.

"So we all agreed pizza for dinner then?" Raven asked as she waved the menu (the junk mail menu kind) like a manic.

"YEAH!" shouted Quatre and Duo at the same time making Towra jump.

"If you guys weren't my best friends and brother I would swear that you guys where all nuts," said Raven with a laugh.

"Aww but you would still love us just as much Raven and you know it," said Duo with a smile.

"I suppose I would," said Raven with laugh.

"Okay now what toppings do we want," said Duo with a pen and paper in his hands.

**Ten minutes later and a lot of shouting:**

"Okay so we got everything now," said a ruffled looking Duo.

"Yeah I think we have bro," said Raven with a laugh.

"Okay then you guys sit tight and I will order!" said Duo bouncing out of the living room.

"I'm going to go for a wander around and check out the neighborhood give me a call when the pizza here," said Raven as she grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"Here, you best take this," said Herro appearing in the door way that leads off to the bedrooms with a gun in his hand.

"Do you really think I will need it?" asked Raven looking at Herro.

"Better to be safe than sorry," with that said Herro gave the gun to Raven and walked into the kitchen so see what havoc Duo was creating.

As Raven walked out of the house she tucked her gun in to the holster on her belt and pulled her t-shirt over it so no could see it, there a warm breeze was blowing which flicked her hair around her face causing her to growl.

"Man I really need a haircut," sighed Raven as she started walking down the street.

After a few minutes of being lost in through while walking around the area Raven heard muffled cry and went to see what was going on.

She walked down an alley to find three boys one looked like a rat the other one looked like a wale in a blonde wig the last boy had messy back black and green eyes like hers, it was then that it clicked, this was her brother and there was one thing for sure, she would not stand for this.

"Go on Dudley smack him again," said a rat faced boy who was holding the arms of a teenage boy with messy black hair.

"Hey you two what are you doing?" shouted Raven her green eyes flashing with anger.

"None of you business," said Dudley turn back to punch the black hair boy but before he could throw his punch his arm was grab by Raven.

"Get off me you psycho," said Dudley trying to pull his arm out of Ravens grasp.

"I suggest you both run home and leave this young man alone," hissed Raven tightening her hold on Dudley

"Why should we? You're not a cop so you can't tell us what to do," said the Rat faced boy.

"Hey kid what your name?" asked Raven.

"My name is Piers," said Piers in a smug tone.

"Well you two I'm a preventer and unless you two waunt me to visit you parents I would leave NOW!" Growled Raven.

Peirs suddenly paled and let go of the boy and started to run as fast as he could, he knew trouble when he saw it and after Raven had let Dudley go he was waddling as fast as he could behind him.

"Hey kid you okay?" asked Raven after the two bullies had left.

"Yeah I'll be okay, had worse, thank you," said the boy while getting up.

"Here let me give you a hand, my names Raven by the way," said Raven while helping the boy up.

"Thanks, my names Harry," said Harry taking Ravens hand.

As the two grasped hand they both felt a strange tingle go up and down their arms and when he got up Raven got a proper look at her brother, he was about the same height as her but he was very skinny and the clothes he was wearing looked six time too big for him.

"So Harry do you live around her?" asked Raven who was also slightly growling at her brothers appearance.

"Yeah I live on Privet Drive with my aunt, uncle and cousin," said Harry without thinking.

"Really... would you mind me walking back with you? I'm kind of lost," said Raven with a laugh.

"Sure you must be the new neighbor's aunt Petunia has been going on about all week," said Harry as they started to walk out of the alley.

It only took a few minutes to get back to Privet Drive as Harry knew all of the short cuts in the area when Raven phone started to ring.

"Hello Duo what's up?" said Raven as she answered her phone.

"Pizza here sis where are you?" said Duo it also sounded like he was bouncing on the chair.

"I'm just at the end of the street, I will be back in a couple of minutes so start without me," said Raven with a laugh as she Herro grumbling in the back ground.

"Okay sis but hurry back or Herro's going to come and get you," said Duo with a laugh.

"Okay bye," said Raven as she hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that Harry but my brothers are a little over protective at times," said Raven while putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Hey no problem Raven, well this is my stop," said Harry with a sigh as he saw Vernon in the window.

"Hey Harry, I live at number six and your welcome to come around whenever you like okay?" said Raven as Harry got to his door.

"Thanks Raven see you around then," said Harry as he walked through the door, dread settling into his stomach.

"You will Harry," Raven more to herself as she walked to her own home to tell her brothers what she has found out.

Okay people thank you for the wonderful reviews and favs for this story, I'm glad you all like it so much and I'm sorry for the long wait! Reviews are loved!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't know own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing but I do own my OC and her Gundam! I also apologies if some of the Pilots seem a bit OOC this is my first Gumdam/Harry Potter fic!

Chapter 3

**Flash back:**

"Hey no problem Raven, well this is my stop," said Harry with a sigh as he saw Vernon in the window.

"Hey Harry, I live at number six and your welcome to come around whenever you like okay?" said Raven as Harry got to his door.

"Thanks Raven see you around then," said Harry as he walked through the door, dread settling into his stomach.

"You will Harry," Raven more to herself as she walked to her own home to tell her brothers what she has found out.

**End flash back:**

"Hey Raven there you are, your pizza is getting cold," said Duo handing Raven a pizza box and guiding her to the sofa.

"Hey guys I umm I met my brother while I was out," said Raven putting the box down.

"Really? What happened, what's he like?" asked Duo bouncing on the couch like a kid on Christmas day.

"He's a good kid but I get a horrible feeling there's something not quite right about his family," said Raven with sad sigh.

"What do you mean Raven?" asked Wufei in a concerned voice.

"When I saw him in the local park he was wearing clothes that where six times too big for him and it looked like they have been starving him," said Raven nearly in tears.

"Come on Raven, it will be all right," said Duo holding the crying Raven while giving the others a look that said they were going to be having words with the Dursley's, very soon.

After a few minutes Raven had calmed down enough for Duo to let her go.

"Raven I'm going to go have a look at their house just to make sure everything's okay, want to come with me?" asked Quatre.

"Sure Quatre and I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to break down like that," said Raven getting up from the couch.

"Be careful and don't be seen," warned Herro as Quature and Raven got ready to leave.

"Don't worry guys we'll be fine," said Quatre with a soft smile.

"Okay guys we should be back within the hour," said Raven as they went out the fount door.

Raven and Quatre looked up and down the street, trying to find landmarks only to find that it seemed that one of the Doctors from the meteorite programme had come along and cloned one house making it into a street.

"Okay which house is it the Raven?" asked Quatre looking around the road.

"Its number 4 Quatre and I can see why Duo hates it around here too," said Raven walking a crossed the road.

The two teenagers had just got a crossed the road when they heard a scream and raised voices they both pulled out there guns and headed to the house.

"Okay Raven after three, one...two...three...NOW!" shouted Quatre who then proceeded to kick the door in.

"Freeze Preventers!" shouted Quatre but the sight in front of him made him reconsider shouting his warning.

***Kill my beta if you don't like this bit as she wrote it***

There lying on the floor was the boy Raven said was her brother, curled up in a tight ball as he tried to protect his vital organs the boy's body seemed to me a mass of bruises a they had to get the boy out of here now and to some medical help it was then that things seem to take a turn strange turn

The wale like man spotted them, went purple faced and was about to have a go at them when the electricity around them seemed to flicker and a strange wind blew through the living room.

There was a popping sound and the next thing the pilots knew was that they in Lady Une's office with the boy and those animals of relatives nowhere to be seen.

***Can't kill my beta as I'm taking back control!***

They reappeared in a room with a soft brown carpet with cream walls it also had a coffee table a couch and two single chairs there was also a large wooden desk with a women sat behind it.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEND?!" shouted Raven as she looked around.

"You just did some accidental magic Raven," said Lady Une with a stern look.

"What? Lady Une you know there's no such thing as magic," said Raven with a confused look.

"I think you should all sit down, there's a lot of things that need to be explained before we do anything else," said Lady Une motioning to the chairs and couch.

"Lady Une where's Harry, is he okay?" asked Raven worried for her newly found younger twin brother.

"He is being taken care of so by Sally so don't worry, you can go and see him as soon as we've sorted some things out here," said Lady Une.

"Thanks goodness" said Raven with a sigh of relief.

"Okay Jo you can send him now," said Lady Une into an intercom.

The door open and a man with greasy, a hooked noise, pricing grey eyes and a sneer on his face.

"So are theses the new students then," Snape said with a sneer.

"New students?" the pilots asked all at once.

"Yes new students now let me explain everything to you," said Snape rubbing his temples.

It seemed to Lady Une that there was a standoff, Snape wanted to hex the pilots and the pilots wanted to shoot Snape, she wondered which one would happen first.

**With Harry and Sally Po:**

"Harry, Harry can you hear me?" said Sally as she noticed Harry coming to.

"What hit me?" groan Harry as he tried to sit up but failed.

"Your uncle did Harry," said Sally shaking her head in disgust.

"Hey where am I and where are the Dursley's?" asked Harry looking around the room in case they was present too.

"Your so called relatives are in jail Harry and you're at the colonies earth base," said Sally checking his chart.

"There... what wait how did you know my name?" asked Harry while feeling in his pocket for his wand.

"Your potions professor told me you name Harry and your wand is on the stand next to you along with your glasses," said Sally trying it to laugh at the shocked look on Harry's face.

"Oh right," said Harry starting to calm down while putting his glasses on.

"Okay now Harry just you lie there and relax, your professor will be here soon," said Sally as she went through Harry's medical records that Snape had given her.

**Back with the pilots:**

**"**Okay so you want us to believe that there wizards and that I'm a witch?" said Raven rising an eye bow and crossing her arms.

"Yes that is it," said Snape with a sneer, why did he always get the crappy jobs?

"Prove it then," said Wufei, ever the scholar.

"Fine then," said Snape. Snape then pulled out this wand and proceeded to turn the coffee table in to a pig and back again.

"Okay that was impressive," said Duo with wide eyes.

"Okay then what next?" asked Herro, fingers wanting his gun.

"I'm going to check on Harry," said Raven as she got up and left the room.

"Why would she like and go see Mr. Potter for?" asked Snape "His not worth anything, his only a weapon.

"There friends," said Towra not really trusting Snape after what he had said.

"Fine, I will leave you now but I expect an answer before I leave," Snape said as he stalked out of Lady Une's office looking like a giant bat much to Duo's and Towra's amusement.

**To be continued and reviews are loved!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't know own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing but I do own my OC and her Gundam! I also apologies if some of the Pilots seem a bit OOC this is my first Gumdam/Harry Potter fic!**

**Chapter 4**

_Flash back:"I'm going to check on Harry," said Raven as she got up and left the room._

"_Why would she like and go see Mr. Potter for?" asked Snape "His not worth anything, his only a weapon."_

"_Their friends," said Towra not really trusting Snape after what he had said._

"_Fine, I will leave you now but I expect an answer before I leave," Snape said as he stalked out of Lady Une's office looking like a giant bat much to Duo's and Towra's amusement._

_End flash back:_

Raven had just got to Harry hospital room when they door opened and Sally Po came out.

"Oh Raven I didn't see you there, have you come to see Harry?" asked Sally with a smile.

"Yeah how is he doing?" asked Raven, trying to hide her worry.

"He's getting there and there isn't any permanent damage done but he needs to relax for a couple of days and he should be fine, you can go in you know," said Sally with a smile.

"Thanks Sally, could you go see if the guys could meet me in an hour at the usual spot please?" asked Raven.

"Sure Raven no problem," said Sally walking away in the direction she had just come from.

Raven stood and watched Sally go in before she knocked and entered Harry's room but as she entered she saw something that made her stop and blink a couple of times.

"Hi Harry," said Raven stood in the doorway.

"Uh Raven what are you doing here? I thought you where back at Privet Drive? Come in," said Harry with a smile.

"Umm yeah me and my friends somehow got transported here with you Harry and what's with the dog?" asked Raven with a raised eyebrow at the animal.

"Ah umm Raven do you believe magic?" asked Harry, trying not to give too much away.

"Don't worry Harry, your Professor explained it all to us you know, Sally Po will go nuts if she see that dog in here," said Raven with a laugh at Harry's shocked expression.

"Oh I'm sorry the dog's mine, Snape brought him here his name is Snuffles and he told you about everything?" said Harry while the dog just laid there having his ears scratched.

"Yeah he told us, apparently me and my friends also have magic so we've been invited to you school if we want to go," said Raven sitting down.

"Really! That would be so cool! You would love Hogwarts! I could show you around," said Harry with a smile.

"Hey hold your horses there Harry we don't know if where going to go yet," said Raven with a laugh.

After Raven said this she could have sworn she saw Snuffles trying to laugh but dismissed it as her imagination.

"Oh sorry," said Harry with a blush.

"Its okay Harry, so tell me a bit more about your school then," said Raven with a smile.

After an hour Raven had decided she was going to go to the school and that she would have to control herself around this Dumbledore person or she would end up shooting him for what he had done to Harry.

As she was getting up to leave Professor Snape entered the room.

"I'll see you later okay Harry? You to Snuffles, good afternoon Professor," said Raven as she walked out of the room.

"See you later Raven," said Harry with a small smile.

"Mr. Potter we will be leaving as soon as the group has mind up their minds," said Snape with a sneer.

"Yes Professor," said Harry with a sigh.

**With the pilots on the roof:**

"So what do we do? Lady Une said she could cope without us for the term if we decided to go," said Quatre.

"Well I don't know about anybody else but I'm going, I don't trust this Dumbledore there's something not quite right about him or Snape," said Raven with a sigh.

"Well where ever you go I go sis," said Duo.

"I'm going too, we have to stick together no matter what," said Herro.

"I think that we are all going," said Wufei with a smile.

"Yeah where Family and Family sticks together and it will be an interesting experience too," said Towra.

"Shall we go give our answer then?" said Raven linking arms with Duo.

"You and Duo can we'll head back to the house and grab out stuff," said Quatre.

"Okay be careful okay? We don't know if people will be looking around after what happened earlier," said Duo.

"We will oh and Raven try not to kill the Professor while where gone okay?" said Quatre with a laugh.

"Okay I won't," said Raven with a pout making everybody laugh.

**Lady Une office:**

Raven and Duo had just entered the office and sat down when Snape had walked in with Harry behind him.

"Where are the rest of your friends then?" sneered Snape.

"They've gone to collect out belongings they should be very long," said Duo.

"You're all coming then?" said Harry, cheering up slightly.

"Yeah where all coming oh Harry this is my brother Duo, Duo this is Harry," said Raven.

"Hi nice to meet you Harry," said Duo holding out his hand for Harry to shake.

"Likewise Duo," said Harry shaking his hand with a firm grip.

"Whoa you got a strong grip there Harry," said Duo with a laugh making Harry blush.

"Have you any idea how long your friends will be Mr. Maxwell?" said Snape with a glare.

"I'd say about an hour or so," said Duo matching Snape's glare with one of his own.

"Fine I have to go back and report that you will all be coming back with Mr. Potter here. I will be back in an hour!" said Snape sweeping out of the room.

"That went well," said Lady Une as they watched Snape walk out of the room.

"Yeah but is there any chance that he's half bat?" asked Raven which caused Harry and Duo to start laughing.

**With Snape at Grimwards place:**

Snape had just got into the kitchen when Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Dumbldore all came in.

"So Severus how did it go?" asked Dumbledore as he opened a lemon drop.

"It went fine, they took it all pretty well and they will all be coming to Hogwarts," said Snape with a glare.

"How's Harry, sir?" asked Hermione.

"Mr. Potter is fine; he is quickly making friends with the new students. I will be going back for them all in an hour," said Snape sweeping out of the room.

"Thank goodness," said Molly and Arthur with a sigh.

"Hey Fred, I believe we have more people to test our produces on soon," said George.

"I believe your right George," said Fred with a big grin.

"Professor Dumbledore who will be teaching the new students while there here?" asked Hermione going into bookworm mode.

"I will have some of the Professor come in and teach them, they will also use a time tuner as well so they can catch up," said Dumbledore as he popped his now open lemon drop into his mouth.

"Whoa that's a lot to do just so they can catch up!" said Ron with wide eyes.

"Well let's hope there fast leaners," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well I best get some beds done up for when they arrive, come on Arthur," said Molly walking out of the room and up the stairs.

"I must be off children, please tell Severus to floo me when our new students arrive," said Dumbledore as he walked to the fire place.

"Of course Sir," said the twins giving him a mock bow.

"Thank you Hogwarts," called Dumbledore throw the floo powder into the fire place while trying not to laugh at the twins.

"We best get back to our work George," said Fred with his eyes full of mischief.

"Yes Fred we best, see you three later," said the twins as they went out of the room.

**With Raven and Duo in Lady Une office:**

"So what will we do about missions and such while where away Lady Une?" asked Raven.

"You we'll be excused from all mission unless the worst happens so you can get your schooling done," said Lady Une with a smile.

"Umm Lady Une how will afford to pay for our school things?" asked Duo.

"Don't worry about that, we have a trust fund set up just in case anything like this ever happened and Raven has her own vault that her parents set up for her," said Lady Une.

"Really?!" asked Raven with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Yes they did Raven, now why don't you two go to the shooting range? I will let you know when the others are back," said Lady Une with a small smile.

"Okay come on Raven, bet you I'll beat you this time" said Duo with a dramatic pose.

"Whatever Duo," said Raven between laughs.

Lady Une sat and watched the two teens joke about; she had one thought running though her mind:

'I hope Hogwarts know what's it's in for'

**Reviews are loved and what houses do you think the pilots should be in!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't know own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing but I do own my OC and her Gundam! I also apologies if some of the Pilots seem a bit OOC this is my first Gumdam/Harry Potter fic!　

(Flash back)

_"So what will we do about missions and such while where away Lady Une?" asked Raven._

_"You we'll be excused from all mission unless the worst happens so you can get your schooling done," said Lady Une with a smile._

_"Umm Lady Une how will afford to pay for our school things?" asked Duo._

_"Don't worry about that, we have a trust fund set up just in case anything like this ever happened and Raven has her own vault that her parents set up for her," said Lady Une._

_"Really?!" asked Raven with eyes as wide as dinner plates._

_"Yes they did raven, now why don't you two go to the shooting range? I will let you know when the others are back," said Lady Une with a small smile._

_"Okay come on Raven, bet you I'll beat you this time" said Duo with a dramatic pose."Whatever Duo," said Raven between laughs._

_Lady Une sat and watched the two teens joke about; she had one thought running though her mind:_

_'I hope Hogwarts know what's it's in for'_

_(End flash back)_

Harry stood out side lady une office door with snuffles stood at his side he was sure weather he should knock or not when the door opened and lady une stood there with a warm smile.

"Is there something wrong Harry?" asked Lady Une

"No there nothing wrong miss I was just wondering where everyone was?" asked Harry

"Ah herro Wufie quatra have gone to private drive to collect the rest of there belongs as well as yours and Raven and Duo are at the shooting Range" said lady une with a laugh at Harry's shocked face at the mention of the shooting range.　

"Would you like to go see them harry?" asked lady Une

"Yes please if it's not too much trouble" said Harry

"Of course it isn't now come with me and i will show you where they are" said Lady Une with a smile.

"Umm Lady Une is it okay if snuffles comes with us?" asked harry with a shy smile

"Of course it is will he be okay with loud noises?" asked Lady Une

"Yeah he will be fine Lady Une" said Harry with a smile scratching snuffles ear.

(With Raven and Duo)

"Come on Raven I'm beating you what's up with you today" asked Duo with a worried look

"I'm fine Duo I'm just a bit worried about Harry that's all" said raven taking aim and firing at the target

"Okay if you're sure you know you can always speak to me about everything" said Duo putting his arm around Ravens shoulders.

"Thanks Duo now how about a game" said Raven with a playful smile .

"Ohh and what game would that be sister mine" said Duo returning his own playful smile.

"Closest one to the bull's-eye wins" said Raven taking aim

"Yeah and what does the loser have to do?" asked Duo

"Buy the other person and Harry dinner when we get back from school" said raven with a smirk

"Oh you're on sister" said Duo with a smirk

As the two teens started to pepear for there game lady Une Harry and snuffles walked into the shoot range

"Hello Raven Duo where not disbursing you are we?" asked Lady Une

"Nope" said Raven and Duo at the same time.

"Would you two mind if Harry joins you until the others get back" asked lady Une.

"Of course not come on Harry we don't bite i promise" said Duo with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah Duo if i remember rightly you bit that guy at the club just last week" said Raven with a laugh

"Hey the dude should have kissed me should he" said Duo in mock anger which made Harry laugh.

Suddenly there was a loud pop and a ruffled looking Snape appeared with herro Wufie Qutra and towra all glaring at him.

"Well that wasn't pleasant" said Herro with a growl

"Umm guys what's going on?" asked Duo

"The great bat here thought we where taking to long so he decided to come get us" said Wufie

"Yes professor Dumbledore wants you all back at headqutaers ASAP" said Snape with a sneer

"Well we best be off then haven't we" said lady Une

"I don't believe that you where invited to come with" said Snape with a glare that could melt ice

"Well i m inviting myself along i want to know what I'm letting my best agents in for" said Lady Une returning Snape's glare

"Hey guys come here i believe they will be at this for at least ten minutes" said Raven with a laugh

"Okay guys this is Harry potter Harry this is Herro, Towra Qutra and Wufie" said Duo pointing to each of them in turn.

"Nice to meet you all" said Harry with a blush

"Nice to meet you two Harry" said Towra.

"Hn" was all they got out of Herro

"Hey Harry don't worry about him he gets like this sometimes" said Qutra

"Hey guys don't look now but i think they have finished" said Raven with a laugh "Yeah and it looks like Lady Une won too" said Wufie with a smile

"Okay everyone we leave in five minutes Severus is just preparing a portkey and we'll be on our way" said Lady Une with a minutes later a grumbling Snape came over with an old tattered shoe.

"Every one place you finger on the shoe and Mr. Potter please grab the mutt's collar so he doesn't get left behind" sneered Snape.

"Okay but how is an old tatted shoe going to get us to where ever were mean to be going" said Duo

"Wait and see" said lady Une with a mysterious smile

"Okay" said Duo placing his finger on the shoe.

All the teens could feel was a wired pulling sensation on there navels that only lasted a few seconds then they suddenly felt themselves land again

"Ah i see our guest have arrived welcome to grimwarts place"

Dum-Dum-DUM! they have arrived at headqutars and now the real fun will being and I still need to know what houses you think the pilots should be in please and as always reviews are loved !


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not know own Harry Potter or GundamWing but I do own my OC and her Gundam! I also apologies if some of the Pilots seem a bit OOC this is my first Gumdam/Harry Potter fic!

**Chapter 6**

_"Ah I see our guest have arrived welcome to Grimmauld place."_

After a couple of minutes the pilots got there balance and took in there surrounds making sure they knew where all the exits where before answering the person who had spoke to them.

"Thank you but may I ask who you are?" asked a green looking Raven.

"Ah yes I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"It's very nice to meet you sir, my name is Raven Maxwell," said Raven with a smile.

"My name is Duo Maxwell, I'm Raven brother," said Duo with a smile.

"My name is Towra Barton," Trowa said then motioned to the silent man next to him,

"The young man standing next to me is Herro Yue."

"Hn," grumbled Herro with a stony look.

"My name is Quatre winner" said Quatre with a smile.

"My name is Wufei Chang" said Wufei with a nod of his head as he introduced himself the western way for the old mans benefit.

"I am Lady Une I'm there guardian, it's nice to meet you Professor," said Lady Une with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you all shall we go into the kitchen so we can discuss how you're going to catch-up with your schooling and anything that you could like to know," Professor Dumbledore suggested.

The pilots all followed the professor into the kitchen while Harry and Professor Snape went their separate ways.

"Come on Snuffles, lets go find Hermione and Ron maybe they can fill us in on what's going on," said Harry going up starts with Snuffles following him.

"Potter I would be careful what you say around our guest," said Professor Snape while swapping out the room with his robe blowing behind him.

**(With the pilots and Dumbledore)**

The kitchen was cozy but with an enough room to move about easy wit out bumping into any one there was a table in the centre of the room and there were six people sat quietly talking when they entered the four young men and the women had bright red her with freckles while the older woman had her brown hair up in a tight bun.

"Good evening Minerva, Bill, Charley, Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley," said Dumbledore to each in turn.

"Good evening Albus, are theses the new students you told us about?" asked Professor McGonagall as she gave each of the boys, and girl, that had come in with Albus a quick assessing look.

"Yes they are Minerva the young lady is Raven, the young man next to her is her brother Duo, and the other three are Herro, Towra and Wufei, and Quatre" Dumbledore said pointing to each of them in turn, "And of course this is there guardian Lady Une."

"It's nice to meet you all shall we get down to business shall we," said Professor McGonagall.

"Yes we shall please sit so we can begin," said Professor Dumbledore waving his had making several chairs appear out of fin air.

**(With Harry and Snuffles)**

"What do you think he meant by that?" asked Harry as they watched Snape walk off.

Snuffles just gave him a look that said 'As if I know'.

"Come on, let go," said Harry going up the stairs towards where Ron and his room was.

Harry had just got to the room when he heard his two best friends having their usual tiff.

"Honestly Ron you can just come and ask Harry that, he may not remember what happened," said Hermione with a huff.

"Stop worrying Moine, I'm sure Harry's fine and I won't ask him okay," said Ron with a slight huff.

As he finished his sentence and before they could start another tiff Harry opened the door and walked in with snuffles following behind him.

"Harry! Your okay," shouted Hermione before she jumped up and hugged him.

"Umm Hermione your suffocating him," chuckled a man with long black hair and slight pale skin he stood where the black dog had once been.

"Sirius it's good to you too," said Hermione giving Sirius a quick hug.

"It's good to see you both as well," said Sirius as he returned the hug.

"Hey mate it good to see your better," said Ron with a laugh at Hermione antics.

"It's good to see you to mate, it's been a mad summer," said Harry sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah so we've heard," said Hermione sitting on the chair near the end of the bed."Why do you tell us about it pup," said Sirius with a concerned look.

"Okay it started at the being of summer when one of the houses on the street was sold," said Harry.

It took harry about Half an hour to an hour to tell what happened this summer and at the end of it one very pissed Sirius black stormed down straits and straight into the kitchen.

"Albus you will not..." said Sirius but was cut off when the six pilots all turned around and point a gun at him

"Sirius black you are under arrest for the murder of fourteen people you will come us quietly or by force, it's your choice," said Herro

**LOL cliffy and yes I am back! Please review and rate thanks and a big thank you to my beta Yamiyugi23 for putting up with me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't know own Harry potter or Gundam Wing but I do own my OC and her Gundam

***pilots own language***

(Flash back)

It took Harry about Half an hour to an hour to tell what happened this summer and at the end of it one very pissed Sirius black stormed down straits and straight into the kitchen.

"Albus you will not..." said Sirius but was cut off when the six pilots all turned around and point a gun at him

"Sirius black you are under arrest for the murder of fourteen people you will come us quietly or by force, it's your choice," said Herro

(End flash back)

"Umm Albus a little help here" said Sirius as Herro put the handcuffs around his

Wrists .

"Lady Une could you please get them to release him there's something we need to explain" asked professor Dumbledore.

"Of course Albus Herro please release him for the moment until we heard what the Professor has to say" said lady Une.

"Okay but if tries to run for it we will shoot him" said Herro while released

Sirius much to everyone relief .

*** "do you really trust what he's got to say hee-chan" asked Duo in a whispered tone.

*** "No I don't" *** said herro

*** " I think we should listen to what the old man has to say its not like he can go anywhere I mean lady Une is sat here as well as us he cant get passed all seven of us" *** said raven.

*** "good old Raven the voice of reason as always" said Towar only having to duck as she tried to smack Towar.

*** "Just remember Towar your older than me" *** said Raven with a smirk.

"Um excuse me lady Une do you know what there saying?" asked a nervous Charlie he

"I'm sorry i don't know what there saying it there own complete made up language" said lady Une with a small smirk.

"How could you condone that?" asked molly with a frown.

"It has nothing to do with lady Une it was are own choice" said Raven with a glare.

"Well I would like to explain what happened to the fourteen people that died that day and if you don't believe me then I don't know" said Sirius with a frown

(back with Harry Ron and Hermione)

"Do you think we should go after him I mean there's not telling how those people will react to Sirius" asked Hermione.

"I don't think we should I mean if mum catches us then were in for it" said Ron

Just then there was a knock at the door and the twins popped there head around the door.

"There you lot are.."

"we thought that you would"

"like to know what's going on"

"down stairs" finished the twins at the same time

" yeah we would!" asked harry with a smile shaking his head at the twins

"With out the double speak please asked Hermione" with a smile

"well here's the big one when Sirius came into the kitchen the new guys tried to arrest him!" said Fred with a frown

"THEY WHAT!" shouted harry who jumped up and bolted out of the room.

"Harry wait!" called Hermione but he had already gone.

"You prats what did you go and do that for" said Ron with a scowl then he and Hermione took off after Harry

(back in the kitchen)

"Right so your telling us that peter used a spell that caught a gas line that was spilt watch caused the explosion? asked Duo

"That's what happened and the reason I was caught laughing is because I

thought he was dead and I had avenged my brother and sister" said Sirius wiping away a tear.

Just then Harry busted into the kitchen wand in hand with a look of anger on his face.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ORDERS ARE OR WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD YOU ARE NOT TAKING HIM AWAY!" shouted harry pointing his wand at the pilots

"Harry James potter clam down this instant" said molly weasley

"Harry don't worry we've explained to them what happened that day there not taking me anywhere I promise" said Sirius pulling harry in to a hug

***where going to have to keep and eye on him something's still not right*** said Herro with a sigh

***yeah they've most certainly left out some details *** said raven the others just nodded there heads in agreement

"I have a question how is that they could even arrest Sirius as there just kids I mean there the same age as us? asked Hermione from the door way with Ron and the twins behind her.

Whops what are they going to do now and I still your help on deciding what houses the pilots should go in and I'm sorry for the long wait life just decided to drop all sorts in my lap ! Until next time R+R!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't know own Harry potter or Gundam Wing but I do own my OC and her Gundam.

***pilots own language***

(flash back)

"Right so your telling us that peter used a spell that caught a gas line that was spilt watch caused the explosion? asked Duo.

"That's what happened and the reason I was caught laughing is because I

thought he was dead and I had avenged my brother and sister" said Sirius wiping away a tear.

Just then Harry busted into the kitchen wand in hand with a look of anger on his face.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ORDERS ARE OR WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD YOU ARE NOT TAKING HIM AWAY!" shouted Harry pointing his wand at the pilots.

"Harry James potter clam down this instant" said molly Weasley.

"Harry don't worry we've explained to them what happened that day there not taking me anywhere I promise" said Sirius pulling harry in to a hug.

***where going to have to keep and eye on him something's still not right*** said Herro with a sigh.

***yeah they've most certainly left out some details *** said raven the others just nodded there heads in agreement.

"I have a question how is that they could even arrest Sirius as there just kids I mean there the same age as us? asked Hermione from the door way with Ron and the twins behind her.

(End flash back)

"Miss Granger what are you doing down here we told you to stay up stairs!" growled Snape with a glare

"We where worried about Harry and Sirius!" exclaimed Hermione her face Turing red with embarrassment

"Well there is no need to worry miss Granger the problem has been solved" said professor Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well that's all good professor but that still doesn't explain how they could have arrested Sirius" said Ron from behind Hermione

"Ronald Bilius Weasley" started Mrs Weasley but was cut off by Lady Une with a cold glare

"Well its up to you guys if you want to tell them" said lady Une to the pilots.

***Well guys what do you think?*** asked Duo with a sigh

***I don't think its going to be to much trouble it would help in the long run if we need there help*** said Wufei looking at the others

***Well I don't agree they could compromise us*** said Heero in an emotionless tone

***I agree with Heero*** said Trowa while rubbing the bridge of his noise

***If we tell them the adults cant be around I think they will over react*** said Quatre

***What if we find out if there's away to keep them from telling anyone***said Raven while running her hand through her hair.

***I guess it could work*** said Duo while the rest nodded there heads.

"Okay we'll explain who we are but only to the kids I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but you adults could comprise us" said Duo standing up.

"WHAT YOU CANT DO THAT" screamed Mrs Weasley

"I'm afraid they can and I'm most serenity they will" said Lady Une in a cold tone.

"Come on you guys we'll explain everything somewhere a bit quieter" said Raven over the escalating argument between Lady Une and Mrs weasly.

"Come on we can use" said Fred.

"Our room" said George.

"it's the biggest!" exclaimed the twins together.

"Okay but you two are going" said Duo.

"to stop doing" said Raven.

"THAT!" exclaimed Raven and Duo at the same time with smirks on there faces.

All of a sudden there was a terrible screeching from lower down in the hallway.

"MUDBLOODS BLOOD TRAITORS FITHLY HALF BLOODS YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF BEING IN THE BLACK HOME GET OUT!" screamed the voice.

"What in the name of all that's holy is that!" exclaimed Duo

"I don't know but I'm going to shut it up" said Heero taking his gun out and walking down the hall way.

All of a sudden there was a loud noise followed by a terrifying scream and then all of the house fell in to an eerie silence.

"What was that noise!" shouted Sirius running into the hallway.

"I took care of that bitch in the picture" said Heero from the stairs

"How in Merlin's name did you do that?" asked a shocked Sirius

"I shot her" said Heero going up the stairs

"YOU WHAT!" shouted Sirius starting for the stairs

"Oh boy we best go after him before he hurts Heero" said Harry with a sigh.

"Umm Harry Heero would more than likely hurt Sirius than Sirius hurt Heero" said Duo running for the stairs

"He's kidding right" said Harry to Raven

"No he's not come on guys" said Raven running for the stairs followed by the others including Ron Harry and Hermione leaving a shocked twins and teachers in there wake

Oh boy what has Sirius got him self into now well your just going to have to wait and see!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't know own Harry potter or Gundam Wing but I do own my OC and her Gundam.

***pilots own language***

_(Flash back)_

_All of a sudden there was a loud noise followed by a terrifying scream and then all of the house fell in to an eerie silence. _

"_What was that noise!" shouted Sirius running into the hallway._

"_I took care of that bitch in the picture" said Heero from the stairs _

"_How in Merlin's name did you do that?" asked a shocked Sirius _

"_I shot her" said Heero in his normal emotionless voice going up the stairs._

"_YOU WHAT!" shouted Sirius starting for the stairs a look of complete sunrise on what looked to be anger on his face._

"_Oh boy we best go after him before he hurts Heero" said Harry with a sigh._

"_Umm Harry Heero would more than likely hurt Sirius than Sirius hurt Heero" said Duo running for the stairs _

"_He's kidding right" said Harry to Raven _

"_No he's not come on guys" said Raven running for the stairs followed by the others including Ron Harry and Hermione leaving a shocked twins and teachers in there wake._

_(End flash back)_

As the group reached the third floor they heard two voices shouting and a strange growling coming from the room.

"What the hell is that wired noise?" asked Duo with a confused look on his face.

"Oh Merlins balls there in with buck-beak" said Ron a white faced Ron to Harry and Hermione.

"Who or what the hell is a Buck-beak" Growled Towa who started walking towards the door.

"Hey wait you don't want to go in there buck-beaks a hippogriff and he wont like it if you

just walk in there " said Harry moving in front of Towa.

"A what?" exclaimed Quatre running his hand through his hair he did this when he started to get stressed.

"A Hippogriff is a magical creature that has the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle and the body, hind legs and tail of a horse" said Hermione in her know-it-all voice.

"Well I'm still going in there to make sure Heeros all right I don't like the noises that are coming out of there room and no arguing guys I'm smaller than all of you so he may not find me a threat" said Raven as she walked pass a shocked group and into said room.

"Is she usually that bossy" blurted out Ron who then turned red out of embarrassment.

"No really she's usually the more calmer of the group" said Quatre with a smile on his face.

"So what do we do now?" asked Harry looking at the door

"we'll just have to wait for them to come out and see what happened" sighed Hermione sitting on the floor with her back against the wall.

"I guess your right" said Harry taking a seat next to Hermione while everyone else sat in various other places along the corridor

(Inside the room when Raven first goes in)

"Who ever just come in you best bow to are feathered friend here you really don't want to piss off a hippogriff" called Sirius from behind buck-beak who was staring at Raven.

Raven looked into buck-beak big amber eyes for a second before bowing to the creature with out taking her eyes off him and waited to see what he would do next suddenly the massive creature bowed back while still staring in to her eyes which made her feel a little uncomfortable.

"Okay now what do I do?" asked Raven while keeping an eye on the hippogriff

"You can pet him now if you want he wont hurt you now unless you insult him" said Sirius appearing at the side of buck-beak.

Raven started to reach out her hand as if to pet him but brought it back to her side as if he sensed her nervousness buck-beak gently bumped her hand with his head as if to say come on I wont bite.

"Aww I think he likes you" said Sirius with a chuckle while patting buck-beaks side.

"Okay Sirius where Heero? Asked Raven with gently stroking buck-beaks head with her hand.

"He's in the bathroom cleaning up buck-beak here didn't like Herros gun so he bit his hand" said Sirius pointing at the bathroom door on the left side wall.

As if summoned by magic Herro walk out of the bathroom with a clean towel around his hand and his gun back in his holster.

***Hey you okay Black told me what just happened I'm surprised you didn't shoot him*** asked Raven coming around buck-beak and taking the towel off Herro's hand so she could get a better look

***That's what I was going to do when it bit me I didn't expect it to be in here when I came in*** Grumbled Herro while glaring at buck-beak.

***You know Duo's going to crazy when he see you hand right*** said Raven while re-wrapping the towel around his hand.

"Excuse me would you please speak English so the rest of the class can understand you!" said Sirius with a confused look on his face.

"What ever I'm going to go find the others you coming Raven?" asked Herro while shooting one last glare at buck-beak.

"Yeah we need to have a talk about a few thing's" said Raven heading for the door

"Umm I was actually wondering if I could have a quick word with Raven here before she goes if that's okay" said Sirius with a look of urgency on his face.

"Okay I'll be with you in a couple of minutes Herro and don't worry you know I can take care of myself" said raven with a tight smile.

"If your not with us in ten minutes I'm coming back okay" said Herro with glaring at Sirius.

"Okay tell Duo not to panic either you know what he can be like sometimes" said Raven while Turing her back to Sirius and doing a couple of hang signs

"Right okay we'll be in the next room on the right if you need us" said Sirius giving buck-beak one last pet and joking the at the door.

"Fine" said Herro opening the door to a sea of curious faces.

"Come on you lot let them out anyway Ron Hermione Harry missus Wealsy wants you lot down stairs so off you go" said Remus appearing on the stairs

"Come on guys we need to have a meeting Raven will joins us in a few minutes said Herro heading down the hall.

"Will you be okay Raven?" asked Duo with a look of concern

"Don't worry bro I'll be there before you know it" said Raven with a smile.

"Okay then guys lets go" said Duo hurrying after Herro.

"Okay shall we talk in here them" asked Sirius holding open the door

"Sure if you want to" said Raven while discreetly opening her gun-holster

"Okay then Mooney you coming as well?" asked Sirius

"Why not you've caught my interest now" said Remus with a shrug of his shoulders while going to in the room behind Raven.

The room looked just as said and tried as the rest of the house it also had that eerie feeling of something evil be there as well there was a bed a wardrobe and a chest of draws and a king size bed and two chairs as Sirius came into the room he waved his wand at the door and muttered a few things before Turing around to face Remus and Raven.

"Okay Padfoot what was with the slicing and privacy spells?" asked Remus with an raised eyebrow

"Because what I want to talk to Raven about I don't want it to be over heard and reported to the wrong people" said a nervous Sirius not quite looking at Remus in the eye.

"Okay so what is it you want to ask me then that needs to be kept so quite?" asked Raven with her hand on her gun in away so the other two wont see.

"Well here goes nothing I guess" said Sirius taking a deep breath.

"Raven are you Harry's sister?" asked Sirius looking strait at Raven.

I think I'll leave it there! I'm sorry for the wait I haven't had proper internet access in a while but I'm back now!


End file.
